Familles en vrac
by castiel11
Summary: Quand nos héros sont confronté a une paternité forcé. Plusieurs Mpreg
1. Discution en tête a tête avec Itachi

Ce village, malgré les apparences est sournois voir même cruel pour nous obliger à subir ces jutsus interdits. La raison est aussi simple qu'ignoble, ce village se sert de nous pour avoir une nouvelle génération ninja possédant un potentiel hors norme. Pourtant, nous sommes des hommes et beaucoup sont trop jeune pour être des pères célibataires. Ils n'ont pas pensé à se qu'on pourrait ressentir, à ce qu'on pourrait vivre par la suite. Il ne pense pas qu'en étant ninja, on doit faire des missions, et les enfants souffriront de l'absence des pères. Je sors des toilettes blanc comme un linge, à bout de nerfs, ces nausées me mettent sur les rotules, mais quand j'y pense, j'en veux surtout au village pour cette idée plus que douteuse… au moins c'est pas Sasuke qui doit subir tout ça.

C'est sur, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit dans ceux choisit pour mettre au monde mais je ne veux pas qu'il sent veuille, qu'il se sente coupable pour moi, je suis sur qu'il fera un oncle formidable malgré la situation. Depuis qu'il a sait qu'il vat être oncle, je sens qu'il me surveille. Ça peut paraître étrange, mais je suis le seul à ne pas être dans la promotion de mon frère. J'ai fait en sorte d'éviter que ça arrive à Sasuke, je ne veux pas qu'il vive ça aussi jeunes, lui c'est différent, les autres on des parents pour les soutenir. Gaara quant à lui a été vendu pour le projet a Konoha et a dû quitter son village.

Sasuke essaie depuis 4 mois de trouver un moyen de rompre le jutsu. Je fais en sorte de les rassurer, je leur assure que tout va bien se passer et je ne suis, finalement inquiet que sur un point. Ce qui me rend mal à l'aise, c'est que ce soit le petit Neji qui sois le père de notre enfant. Quels yeux va-t-il avoir ? Je dois d'ailleurs le recevoir pour parler de l'enfant sans sa famille qui veut le marquer à tout prix, mais je refuse de les laisser faire, l'enfant est un Uchiwa, et même s'il n'aura pas nos yeux, le Sharingan. Je crains également la possibilité de la naissance d'une pupille hybride et je veux en parler à Neji sans qu'il ne subisse l'influence malsaine de son oncle.

J'entends la sonnette, il est pile à l'heure. Sasuke le conduit au salon, alors que je fais signe au nouvel arrivant de s'asseoir. Il s'incline et prend place en face de moi. Il me regarde mais semble attendre que je parle, c'est vrai, je lui ai demandé de venir sans sa famille, pour savoir ce qu'il veut vraiment. Avec de la chance l'enfant sera aussi poli que lui et moins effronté que Sasuke. Reprenant mes esprits, je me lance.

« Je voulais savoir ce que tu pensais de la situation, comme ton oncle à dû te le dire sa devait être Sasuke à ma place mais j'ai voulu le protéger. On en a parlé avec ta famille il y a deux mois quand j'ai su que tu étais l'autre parent mais je voulais avoir ton point de vu et ça, sans que ton oncle soit là. Je ne dirais rien à personne si tu ne te sens pas prêt, je te comprends, c'est un choix difficile à faire, tu dois être perdu mais tu restes le père et je me dois de te demander ton avis. »

« Merci mais je dois prendre mes responsabilités » dit Neji

« Le village nous a forcé à être dans cette situation, ce n'est pas comme si on avait fait une connerie, mais je veux que tu y penses, que tu prennes conscience de ce que ça impliquera par la suite. Tu pourras bien sûr venir me voir même avant sa naissance. Ils m'ont dit qu'il me restait 8 mois et non 5 mois comme je le pensais. On a encore le temps de se décider. C'est vrai, il y a aussi le fait que je ne veut pas que notre fils soit de ta famille mais je ne veux pas t'écarter non plus. »

« Merci, je dois dire que ça me fait bizarre de savoir, que je vais être père aussi tôt, et même si je ne sais pas… je vais y réfléchir plus sérieusement mais je te remercie de ne pas m'écarter totalement, ajoute Neji comme s'il avait peur de ne pas voir son fils. »

« Neji, je voudrais aussi que tu saches que même si tu refuses, tu pourras toujours venir le voir et quand il sera en âge de comprendre je lui expliquerais tout. Je comprend ce que tu peux ressentir, je veux seulement que ce soit ta décision et non celle de ta famille. »


	2. Une trahison envert Gaara

Je viens de lire la lettre de ma sœur, elle est choquée que le village m'ait vendu et qu'ils aient planifié ce projet sans avertir personne. Elle avoue être contente d'être tata même si se n'est pas le sujet principal de la lettre. Je me suis empressé de leur écrire une réponse en leur demandant de rester au village, qu'elle doit à tout prix retenir Kankurô. Je l'imagine déjà sur le chemin de Konoha et un Kankurô en colère n'est pas recommandé. Je lui expliquais la situation en en leur disant que c'était grâce à un jutsu interdit qu'ils allaient avoir un neveux. J'ai une nouvelle fois insisté pour ne pas qu'ils viennent, je ne veux pas qu'ils débarquent ici. Une fois terminé, je donne la lettre à l'oiseau.

Tout est allé si vite depuis que je suis arrivé ici. Il y a eu leur plan et l'idée de ma grossesse, je devais me faire à l'idée qu'ils m'avaient fait ça. La vue de mon ventre légèrement bombé me rappel sans arrêt leur trahison. C'est une chance que Naruto a accepté que je dorme chez lui. Je ne peux même pas tuer les responsables parce que tout mon chakra a migré dans une sorte de boule protectrice. En fait, je ne pense même pas être capable de faire quoique se soit qui nécessite du chakra. Pour que tout ce passe bien entre moi et Naruto je dois juste éviter de me montrer torse nu devants lui.

Je continu mes missions, malgré que je sois un ninja de Suna. D'ailleurs, j'en reviens et je ne souhaite qu'une chose, c'est d'aller me laver. Cette mission a été assez rude physiquement et je dois aussi voir si je suis blessé.  
La plupart du sang coule au fond de la douche, mon sable ma protégé mais moins que d'habitude, lui aussi doit manquer de chakra. J'ai reçu un coup à l'épaule et j'ai une petite cicatrice sur le front... merde, si même les choses aussi faciles que ça semblent déjà devenir difficile à cause du manque de chakra, ça va bientôt devenir impossible. Arg… ce gosse m'énerve déjà...

Je sors en sous-vêtement et je cherche un chandail propre dans tout ce fouillis. Ça aussi, ça m'énerve, tout est sens dessus dessous et il y a une odeur bizarre dans toute la pièce. Je soupir donc et commence le ménage par obligation. Les choses qui puent ou qui commencent à bouger, papier, bouteille et autre chose du même genre passent directement dans la poubelle dehors. Le reste, je parviens à l'ordonner pour que l'environnement soit un minimum vivable.

Après tout ce ménage, je tombe sur mon lit pour reprendre mon souffle, et je me sens emporter par la fatigue.  
Quand je finis par émerger de mon sommeil, je suis sous un drap. Je m'assois en essayant de me souvenir… je me suis endormi en faisant le ménage et alors que je me pose des questions, je vois Naruto plier les vêtements dans la cuisine. Étrange, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait déjà revenu de mission.

« Je suis désolé dit-il, je ne voulais pas… Je vais m'efforcer de t'aider pour le ménage! »

Il semble regarder mon ventre alors j'enfile un chandail et relance la conversation pour changer de sujet.

« Tu à parler à Shikamaru ? »  
« Non, répondit catégoriquement Naruto. »


	3. Les papas Shikamaru et Kiba

Je me suis réfugié chez Choji, il dit que je suis totalement amorphe. Apparemment, je ne fais que de me regarder grossir, je ne peux pas croire que mes parents soient d'accord avec ça. A cause de ça, je ne suis pas sorti de chez Choji depuis mon arrivée ici.  
Ho, Naruto est bien venu me parler, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas que mon fils lui ressemble et qu'il serait un mauvais exemple pour le gamin. J'ai été méchant volontairement, mais je ne veux pas qu'il devienne un Naruto en puissance. Bon, en même temps je ne peux pas me décharger du gamin à la naissance.  
Je soupir en tirant sur le pan de la chemise que je porte, j'ai dû emprunter les vêtements de Choji, les vieux qui ne lui vont plus. Pour le moment, mon changement physique ne se voit seulement que si on le regarde de prêt. Mes vêtements le cache encore, même si ça devient une bosse visible quand je sors de la douche.

Ino a fini par me faire sortir de chez Choji à coup de pied aux fesses, je me suis dit que je pouvais finalement allez me promener. Enfin, je n'ai pas le choix, je tire sur mon chandail, une chance que je portais déjà un des pantalons de Choji sinon je me serais retrouvé en boxeur dehors. Je marche sans vraiment savoir où je vais en laissant mes pensées prendre le dessus. Est ce que je suis prêt à être père? j'aime les enfants, mais de la à en avoir un avec Naruto, y'a une marge. En plus je ne peux pas restez chez Choji indéfiniment et Naruto héberge déjà Gaara. Il est peux être d'ailleurs en couple avec lui.

Galère. Je soupire en me couchant sur le gazon, je sens que la situation va être difficile, les seul qui semble bien allez est Itachi et Neji. Avec eux j'ai peur de l'enfant qui va naître, deux glaçons ça ne peux pas faire quelqu'un d'enjoué. Mais moi, je ne veux pas être en couple avec quelqu'un que pour l'enfant, je veux y être parce que je l'aime et puis je ne sais même pas si je suis gay. Et avec ce qu'ils m'ont fait, il n'est pas question que je retourne chez mes parents.

« Kiba ! »

Je m'assois et tourne ma tête vers les cris. Je vois Sai aider Kiba à s'asseoir sur un banc du parc. C'est vrais que Kiba est le quatrième dans notre situation. Ils semblent bien s'entendre tous les deux. Sai doit être perdu, il vient de la racine, je me demande si pour lui ça va allez, ça doit lui faire bizarre d'être dans une situation pareil.  
Pourquoi le village a fait ça? ils n'ont même pas pensé aux enfants dans toute cette histoire. Kiba a une famille qui lui à fait se sale coup mais il semble bien s'entendre avec le père donc ça compense. Gaara et Itachi n'ont plus de famille, donc ils n'ont pas de problème à se niveau.  
Je me recouche et je réfléchi. Bon je dois reparler calmement avec Naruto pour améliorer ma situation et retrouver un semblant de vie par la même occasion. Oui, ça serais bien aussi. Je dois me reprendre.

Galère...

…*…*…

« Tu peux venir vivre chez moi, c'est petit mais assez grand pour 3 personnes. »  
« Je sais, mais mes parents ne voudront jamais. » répliqua Kiba sur un ton plaintif

« C'est de leurs faute si tu te retrouve comme ça, je te l'ai dit, je ferais ma pars mais je serais plus rassuré si tu étais avec moi. Quand on aura l'argent, on pourra emménager dans une plus grande maison et je peux même faire un effort pour Akamaru » affirma Sai

« Tu m'aides déjà beaucoup, je ne veux pas t'importuner d'avantage, je vais rester chez mes parents jusqu'à ce que le bébé soit la! »

« Je laisse tomber soupira Sai, tu es têtu mais promet moi de manger équilibré, je ne veux pas te vexer mais tu as pris beaucoup de poids et j'ai peur que ça soit dangereux pour vous deux. Je pense qu'Akamaru ressens la même chose, il me l'a fait savoir, on va même peut être finir par se comprendre.»

« Tu veux surtout te le mettre dans ta poche, mais c'est d'accord seulement si tu arrête de t'inquiéter autant. » Ajoute le brun.

C'est vrai, Sai s'inquiète pour tout, il n'arrive pas à comprendre que je vais bien même si c'est vrai que mon poids a monté ce dernier mois. J'ai tellement pris que mes vêtements ne me vont plus. Ça ne me dérange pas, mais c'est plus le regard des villageois qui m'énerve.  
Sai lui, l'a bien pris, il était très content même. Il a 3 ans de plus que moi mais vu qu'il venait de la racine, je m'inquiétais de sa capacité à élever un enfant. Il me surprend, il a lut beaucoup de livre sur le sujet pour être au top.

« Tu seras la vendredi pour l'échographie ? » demande Kiba  
« Oui »

Il disparaît, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir. Somme nous un couple à cause de l'enfant ? Je suis gay ? Sai est mignon mais je ne l'ai jamais vu comme sa avant, je le voyais comme un ami sans plus, alors je suis parfois perdu à cause de ses réactions, mais surtout à cause des miennes.

Le pire c'est que je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte, est-ce que je l'aime plus qu'Hinata? Tient, je me demande d'ailleurs si elle est revenue de mission. Elle a fait une grosse mission de jonins, j'espère que ça s'est bien passé. Elle doit être revenue depuis longtemps normalement, mais quand je passe chez elle, Neji me dit qu'elle est partie s'entrainer. Je commence à me demander si elle ne cache pas quelque chose à son cousin.  
J'ai eu aussi des nouvelles de ma sœur qui m'ont rendu un peu nostalgique. Elle m'a demandé si je voulais retaper mon berceau de quand j'étais petit. Il suffit de le sabler et remettre un verni dessus, il pourra alors servir pour mon fils. Oui mon fils, bientôt un petit être prendra la place que j'occupais quand j'étais moi même un petit bébé. J'ai dit oui mais je ne me sens pas d'attaque pour me pencher sur ce projet. En même temps je dois bien faire quelque chose pour arrêter de penser à Hinata et à tout le reste.

Pourtant quelques minutes plus tard, je ne peux m'empêcher de retourner voir Neji, ça me trotte dans la tête. D'habitude elle s'entraine avec Shino, moi ou a la limite son cousin mais je commence à me demander si elle ne vois pas quelqu'un en cachette pour être toujours absente de cette manière. J'avoue que j'aurais dû plus l'écouter ces dernier moi mais avec se qui m'arrive ça peux se comprendre que j'ai eu autre chose à faire non? Je ne devrais pas me sentir coupable...

J'aimerais bien voir Neji s'en prendre au nouveau copain d'Hinata, protecteur comme il est, il ne supporterait jamais l'idée de la voir en couple... j'espère qu'il sait se défendre, quand Neji a appris le coup de foudre Hinata pour Naruto, il avait failli le tuer.

« Tenten, Lee, Neji… vous avez pas vu Hinata? Je dois lui demander si elle veux être la marraine de mon fils. »  
« Toujours pas Lio l'a vu repartir ce midi avec quelques vêtements propre. » Dit Neji  
« Neji tu a pensé à un parrain ? » Demande Tenten a Neji  
« Je dois en parler a Itachi mais sa serais Lee. »  
« Quoi? moi ? » S'étonne Lee  
« Avec nos deux clans, il va falloir qu'il apprenne à rester sur terre et si tu ne le martyrise pas trop, je suis sûr qu'il va vouloir. »

« C'est une bonne idée ! Lee est quelqu'un de sérieux. » Dis-je pour être dans la conversation  
« Kiba, je sais que ça semble indiscret, tu me le dit si tu ne veux pas répondre. Tu est vraiment en couple avec Sai ? » Questionne Tenten  
« Je ne sais pas trop moi-même, je suppose que oui en quelque sorte, mais c'est surtout pour le bébé. Seulement ça reste platonique, il me donne bien un bec sur la joue et il aime toucher mon ventre mais bon ça tout le monde dans ma famille le fait, donc c'est pas extraordinaire. Je dois m'en inquiéter vous pensez ? »

« Je ne connais pas Sai donc je ne peux pas donner mon avis » dit Lee qui faisait depuis mon arrivée des étirements  
« Demande lui, vous serez fixé et tu vas peut être le gêner mais au moins ça sera fait » dit Tenten


	4. Petite peur selon Itachi

Je le savais, je finis toujours à l'hôpital, j'ai fait peur à Sasuke et à Ayumi. Je suis sûr que Neji est en train d'apprendre la nouvelle et qu'il panique lui aussi. Les médecins m'ont assuré que l'enfant allais bien, je leur est demandé de ne pas me dire son sexe pour garder la surprise. Gaara a déjà la réponse à cette question, je l'ai vu sortir de son examen de routine, Sukaku semble ne pas apprécier la compagnie. Il semble plus mince que moi malgré notre condition respectif. C'est logique dans un sens, toute les grossesses sont différentes et secrètement j'espère que ça ne va pas trop l'épuiser. Neji entre en catastrophe dans ma chambre d'hôpital, il est encore plus blanc que la normale et son souffle est erratique.

« Calme toi, je vais bien. » Dis-je  
« Tu a encore des sautes d'humeur ou je peux respirer ? » Dit Neji avec un petit sourire

« Je n'ai pas de saute d'humeur, c'est tout le monde qui devient énervant et arrête de me regarder comme ça je ne suis pas mourant! je vais bien et le bébé aussi, je dois juste arrêter plus tôt les missions même les plus faciles. »

« Je suis désolé de ne pas être plus présent, ma cousine découche et sa me rend nerveux! Surtout que je ne sais pas qui elle va voir mais je dois essayer d'être plus la pour le bébé, je vais faire de mon mieux. » affirme Neji

« Ne te stresse pas, tu m'as dit que tout voulais t'impliquer mais ne te surmène pas, je vais seulement faire attention à être plus posé. Bref, au fait, tu es toujours avec la fille au cheveux vert ? »  
« Non, elle pensait que je la trompais avec une autre fille et elle ne voulait pas d'un copain avec un enfant. Ce n'est pas grave, je ne dois pas me focaliser sur les femmes. Je peux faire quelque chose ? J'ai deux jours de congés avant ma mission avec l'équipe de Naruto. » explique Neji

« Tu peux me tenir compagnie et la bouffe d'hôpital n'est pas mieux que la mienne ou celle de Sasuke. »  
« Je m'occupe de te faire à mangé alors. » affirme t-il

Il disparaît et je pose ma tête sur les oreillers. A cause du drame que ma famille a subi à cause Itamaru, un grand cousin éloigné, il ne reste que 3 Uchiwa en comptant le bébé. J'ai presque élevé Sasuke mais je reste tout de même craintif même si je ne le montre pas. La situation me mets moi aussi mal à l'aise mais c'est vrai qu'ils ont bien choisi les couples pour faire des enfants à fort potentiel.

Est-ce que je devrais lui dire qui est le nouveau chum de sa cousine?Il risque de ne pas s'en remettre.  
Et il entends quoi par "sautes d'humeurs"? Et puis quoi encore, non mais... Je pose ma main sur mon ventre et même si je ne suis pas un gros mangeur en temps normal, je commence à avoir faim. La vieille école énonce le fait que les femmes enceinte doivent manger beaucoup, mais ça à diminué à notre époque, mais certaines familles le pense encore. D'ailleurs, plus j'y pense et plus je dois essayer de me rapprocher de Gaara, je ne le connais pas mais il ne mérite pas d'être tout seul.


	5. Gaara déménage

**Suite directe**

J'ai été cherché quelques vêtements chez Naruto, je lui ai dit qu'ils veulent me garder en observation. Il pourra se concentrer sur Shikamaru, sait lui le père de ses enfants, il va en avoir déjà beaucoup à faire avec des jumeaux. Je ne veux pas être dans le chemin. Je devais m'y attendre contrairement à Kiba je mincis, j'ai beau manger le bébé semble me prendre tous les nutriments. Ils pensent que sais le fait que je porte aussi Shikaku, il ne pense vraiment que…

J'ai la nausée juste à y penser. En sortant je vois Shikamaru, il m'a avoué qu'il ne voulait pas impliquer Naruto a cause de notre relation. Naruto est mon ami, je le savais quand me touchant sans arrêt mon ventre les gens allaient s'imaginer des choses.  
« On ne se connaît pas bien mais chasse Naruto de ton ventre s'il devient collant. Il n'a jamais eu quelque chose entre nous. »

« Tu vas aller ou après l'hôpital ? » demande Shikamaru devant l'immeuble ou habite Naruto

« Je ne sais pas… » dit je simplement

Je m'arrête dans ma phrase pour respirer.  
« Ça va. Essaie de t'entendre avec Naruto, il n'est pas aussi gamin que tu le penses. »

« Merci et désolé. J'ai l'impression de te mettre dehors. »

« C'est mieux, je suis trop faible pour être tout seul et j'ai dit à Tsunade de le dire au père s'il m'arriverait quelque chose. Je ne veux pas vous mettre mon fils dans les bras en plus des vôtres. »

Mon sac sur l'épaule et je fais mon chemin vers l'hôpital. On m'attribue rapidement une chambre et on me met une ceinture pour sentir le chakra du bébé. Est-ce que j'ai bien fait de ne pas le dire au père ? Je vais avoir le temps de penser pendant mon séjour ici. Je m'endors facilement, pendant les premiers jours, je ne fais que sa dormir. Sakura vient me voir pendant ses pauses et viens me présenter mon nouveau voisin de chambre. Itachi Uchiwa, il est dans la même situation que moi mais je suis un peu plus en danger.

Malgré un début froid on commence à parler, je suis étonné que se sois pas Son Frère qui sois dans cette situation. Je lui parle du fait que je l'ai affronté pour notre examen Chunin mais sa na jamais abouti, mais ça m'a permis d'être ami avec Naruto, qui ma fracasser la tête mais que sa ma donner matière à réfléchir. Pour deux muets on parle beaucoup quand on est seul. Ce qui me surprend sait les réactions de Neji quand il est avec Itachi il est presque comme sa cousine, j'essaie de ne pas les fixés quand ils s'embrassent. Après deux semaines, Itachi est autorisé à sortir, je suis un peu triste de me retrouver seul à nouveau mais je ne dis rien. Itachi vient se placer à coté de mon lit et me dit avec un grand sourire.  
« Je reviendrais te voir, tu es plutôt sympathique comme gosse. »

« Madame vous ne pouvez pas rentré… »

La porte s'ouvre sur ma sœur et merde. Je me calle dans mes oreillers, sans m'en rendre compte, je pose ma main sur celle déjà sur la barre de métal de mon lit. Il ne dit rien et je serais gêné plus tard. Je regarde ma sœur, je ne sais pas si je dois avoir peur ou être content, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis plus de 5 mois, je vais me faire tuer…


	6. Les humeurs Itachi

Je suis au bord de la crise de nerf, j'ai envie de tuer Naruto. Il me tape sur le système, encore plus que ma mère qui est déjà assez énervante. Tout le monde me tape sur les nerfs d'ailleurs, ça doit être à cause des hormones. Ils veulent tous me donner des conseils, mais moi je dis qu'ils ont juste à ce les mettre où je pense. Je ressemble de plus en plus à une baleine, j'ai toujours mal au dos et je suis d'une humeur pareil à celle d'un bijuu. Ils ne savent pas ce que je vis en ce moment, je ne peux pas faire deux pas sans être essoufflé. Je m'assois à nouveau sur le bord de la route mais à peine assis que j'entends la voix de se maudit Uchiwa.

« Neji attend, ne fais pas ça ! »  
« Lâche- moi, je vais le tuer, il se croit tout permis, ce pervers … Il est beaucoup trop vieux pour Hinata ! »

Je me rapproche de la dispute, Itachi et Neji, le couple le plus étrange et ce, depuis longtemps. Non mais ces deux là sont aussi froid l'un que l'autre. Je n'arrive pas à me faire a l'idée que se soit eux le couple des 4. Enfin l'esprit de Neji s'est enfin illuminé. Après ça a commencé à être claire, la façon dont Hinata s'habillait et se comportait... Elle a beaucoup changé cette année. Il aurait dû comprendre plus vite.

« Je te ferais remarquer que nous aussi on a une différence d'âge. » dit Itachi  
« Ce n'est pas pareil c'est que pour le bébé! » réplique furieusement Neji

Je le vois disparaître, laissant Itachi seul. Je remarque qu'il porte un grand t-shirt, je me sens un peu vexé par le petit ventre qu'a se maudit Uchiwa. Même si on n'a jamais vraiment parler ensemble, je vais le rejoindre, après tout, je ne perds rien à essayer quelque chose.

« Au pire il va se faire massacrer, je suis sur à cent pour cent qu'il va te revenir vivant. »

Je vois avec horreur qu'il a les yeux humides.

« Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer quand même »  
« Je sais mais… fichu hormone. » affirme Itachi en s'essuyant les yeux

« Tu penses que j'en ai envie?, en plus de mon humeur mon Sharingan se met en action tout seul. Enfin bref, et toi? bravo pour tes jumeaux. Gars ou filles ? »

« Selon ma mère c'est des filles mais elle n'a jamais été bonne pour deviner ça, elle pensait que j'étais une fille donc ça pourrais être deux gars. »

« Je t'invite au barbecue, tu dois avoir faim. » propose l'Uchiwa  
« Ton mari va pas être jaloux? »

Il me tape le dos en rigolant et me conduit au resto. D'habitude je viens avec Choji, c'est étrange de ne pas voir la nourriture disparaître. Je lui dis que j'ai vu Kiba récemment, il a peur pour Sai, il est parti depuis longtemps en mission dangereuse. Je peux le comprendre, ils ne sont pas en couple mais Sai semble vraiment être sérieux pour l'avenir du bébé.

« Naruto est quand même marrant quelque fois, la semaine dernière, il a essayé de faire aimer les ramen aux enfants, et puis au final, je suis content de te parler plus que quelque secondes. Nos enfants vont jouer ensemble, je me suis dit qu'il fallait au moins se connaître un minimum. »

« Oui, c'est vrai que Lee est le parrain? »  
« Ça peux aider notre enfant à rester sur terre. »

Je réfléchi à ce qu'Itachi viens de dire. On parle en mangeant tranquillement, c'est sympathique de lui parler, ça me change des inquiétudes de Naruto. Bon, je les comprends mais ça commence à être vraiment fatiguant.

« Mais je suis surpris de vous voir ensemble tu sais. »  
« Au début moi aussi mais c'est venu tout seul. »

Je suis en même temps chez Naruto mais j'habite toujours chez mes parents, je ne pouvais pas restez chez Choji. L'ambiance reste glacial avec eux, mais la maison est plus grande que les deux pièces de Naruto.

…***…***…

Je m'approche délicatement de Neji malgré notre nuit, il pense encore à sa défaite. Je le prends dans mes bras. Je suis triste en voyant la marque de la bagarre qu'il a provoqué. Je lui ai pourtant dit de ne pas s'en prendre à Kakashi, je comprend qu'il aime bien sa cousine, mais de là à faire un duel avec lui, ça reste du suicide. Je finis par lui donner un petit baiser sur son bleu.

« Mon cœur, tu aurais dû réagir moins violemment, comment tu pense que ta cousine se sent maintenant? Tu es son cousin, son ami et si elle est bien avec lui tu dois la laisser faire! Elle va avoir 17 ans même si c'est jeune, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. »

« Je le sais mais ça me met hors de moi. »  
« J'ai hâte de voir la frimousse de mon filleule, Gaara m'a dit qu'il pourrait accoucher bientôt, même s'il devrait attendre un peut avant de naitre. »  
« Oui c'est vrai, tu es le parrain du petit Kyo. C'est un beau comme nom. »

« Tu sais, je ne voulais pas te le demander parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction, mais ça te dérangerais de demander à Gaara de venir ici, la maison est grande. Il ne sera pas tout seul et comme ça, j'aurais de la compagnie pendant que tu seras en mission. »

Je passe ma main sur sa poitrine et je longue son ventre pour le faire frissonner. Je sourie et l'embrasse longuement. Je le fait basculer sur le dos, il se calle contre moi.

« Tu aurais pensé qu'on serais ensemble l'année passé ? » demandais Itachi  
« Nos familles n'ont jamais été vraiment ami, je ne sais pas si sans le bébé on se serait adresser la parole. Je serais avec Tenten et toi avec cette Ayumi. »

« Tu ne va pas remettre ça sur la table, elle était dans la même équipe que moi quand j'étais Genin, on s'entend bien et le fait que je sois bisexuel ne dit pas que je vais te tromper. Mon petit nuage. »

Je sais que je change souvent de surnom mais ça m'amuse. On a prévu de peindre la chambre du bébé en blanc cassé avec des touches argentés. Ça reste neutre et c'est facile à appliquer.

Je vais me mettre à la peinture quand Neji sera en mission. J'enfile mes sandales et ajuste ma ceinture qui soutien mon ventre. Je prends les grandes rues, certaines personnes nous regardes mais depuis quelques mois on s'habitue, où du moins on les oublis assez vite.

On a pas le temps de se rendre au magasin qu'un nuage de bestiole se met a nous écrire quelque chose dans l'air.  
« Surement Shino » m'explique Neji. Celui là je ne le connais pas, mais je me concentre sur le message

/Gaara est en sale d'accouchement, bougez vous les fesses avant que se soit fini. Sakura

Le message est de la rosé, on fait alors demi tour et je marche le plus vite que je peux… J'espère que ça se passe bien...


	7. Gros Kiba

Je me demande si Sai va bien, il est en mission depuis longtemps, depuis que je ne peux plus faire de mission je me promène souvent avec Shikamaru et je lui ai promis qu'après mon examen, j'irais voir Gaara à l'hôpital. Il a quand même essayé de tuer Lee pendant notre examen Chunin. Je frotte mon dos d'une main en regardant l'heure.  
Je devrais me mettre en route. J'aurais voulu que Sai soit là vraiment, je pourrais lui faire une surprise quand il reviendra. Je me dandine, ma sœur trouve ça amusant que je marche en canard, moi je trouve ça fatigant. Sai avait raison je suis devenu comme Choji, j'essaie de moins manger mais j'ai toujours aussi faim.

À l'hôpital je m'installe, je commence à savoir où je dois m'installer avec le nombre de fois que je me retrouve ici et je remonte mon chandail. Je vais savoir si mon fils va bien, j'ai déjà travaillé sur le berceau et Sai a déjà quelques connaissances élémentaires. Il a même demandé à la voisine de me surveiller, elle est donc officiellement la personne qui va m'aider si je venais à accoucher avant que Sai ne soit là.

« Mr. Inuzuka ? » me demande l'infirmière  
Elle passe déjà un linge sur mon ventre pour enlever le liquide. J'ai encore été dans la lune.  
« Désolé, vous disiez. » dis-je confus

« Votre fille va bien même si votre poids m'inquiète, mais tout semble bien se passer. On vous a donné un jutsu d'urgence. »

« Oui, on m'a expliqué son fonctionnement. Dites, vous pouvez me dire où est la chambre de Gaara ? »  
« En soins intensif 17. Vous pouvez y allez. » Dit L'infirmière

Je cherche la chambre en question, je passe dans un couloir vitré en me demandant si je suis vraiment perdu, je n'ai jamais eu le sens de l'orientation dans un hôpital, c'est toujours la même chose. Je demande mon chemin à une autre infirmière.  
Elle me dit que je suis dans le bâtiment E et les soins intensifs sont dans le B tout droit puis à gauche, au premier je vais voir une porte rouge, c'est ma destination. Je soupir et reprends ma route. Au bout d'un moment, je suis si essoufflé et transpirant que je dois m'arrêter pour reprendre ma respiration. Je lève les yeux sur la cour, il y a des tables rondes, le personnel de l'hôpital y est mais la vision qui s'offre à moi me choc.

Comment elle a put me faire sa?


	8. Bienvenu au petit Kyo

On est tous en salle d'attente, Naruto m'a trainé ici pour que je le soutienne et Hinata a poussé Kiba à venir aussi. Moi qui attend des jumeaux, c'est normal mais que Kiba sois plus gros que moi, ça me fait rire. Il pourrait rivaliser avec Choji. Même son visage a changé. Il est totalement le contraire de Gaara qui est mince comme un clou. J'espère que ça ne va pas le tuer. Je vois sa sœur repasser pour la millième fois devant moi, elle commence à me taper sur les nerfs. J'entends Kiba parler à Hinata

« Tu aurais pus me le dire… Merde Kakashi en plus »  
« Pourquoi ils ne sortent pas? Ça devrais déjà être fait et moi qui va devoir l'écrire à Kankuro. »

Sakura essais de la consoler.

« Oui je lui en ai voulu pour m'avoir caché que ça se passais mal mais de la a … oh »

Et ça repart pour un tour, Naruto bombarde le médecin de question sur mon propre accouchement, le petite couple d'amoureux se minouche dans un coin, Sakura console Temari et Kiba regarde fixement le distributeur derrière moi. Moi je suis en train de me faire démolir le dos sur cette chaise. J'allonge mes pieds sur la petite table devant moi. Je déteste mon état.

On doit attendre presque deux heures, Naruto a bien voulu me masser le dos mais j'ai presque put crier "youpi" quand le médecin est sorti de la salle. On va pouvoir se barrés d'ici. Temari l'a presque agressé pour avoir des nouvelles de son frère.

« On a put le stabiliser, on examine le bébé pour savoir s'il est en bonne santé. Votre frère devrait se réveiller d'ici demain. Je voudrais vous parler en privée pour le futur de Gaara. »

« Je vous suit. »

Après un moment Temari reviens, elle nous dit que le petit Kyo va devoir rester en couveuse mais que malgré sa petite taille il va bien. Naruto m'aide à me lever pour qu'on puisse au moins l'apercevoir. Temari nous dit que malgré une grosse perte de sang. Gaara va bien. Elle prend Itachi et Neji à part. Le reste du groupe se dirige vers la pouponnière. Il est assez visible, il est emmitoufler dans un drap et tout petit. Il a les cheveux rouges de Gaara. Je me tourne vers Naruto, j'avais bien entendu, il pleure.  
Ça me surprend un peu, oui c'est vrai il est mignon mais de la à pleurer. Comme s'il comprenait mon questionnement, il me dit.

« Je ressens Sukaku, le démon que porte Gaara a réussi a se faufiler en lui. »  
« Tu a peur que les enfants sois Kyuubi? »

« Non je sais qu'il ne peut pas, mais ils vont avoir du chakra rouge, je me demande s'ils vont être touché physiquement... C'est pour cette raison que c'est toi qui les portes, ils n'auront pas pris le risque de libérer Kyuubi à l'accouchement. Gaara n'a heureusement pas de barrière. J'espère qu'ils seront normaux. Allez tu dois être fatigué, on rentre chez nous pour se reposer »

Chez nous est un petit pavillon derrière chez mes parents et assez grand pour nous 4. Je ne voulais pas rester chez mes parents et l'appartement était trop petit.


	9. Gaara devient papa

La douleur a arrêté, j'ai jamais eu autant mal de ma vie. Depuis que je me suis réveillé, Shukaku est revenu à son poste, je peux dormir à nouveau. Je ne peux pas trop bouger à cause, à la fois de ma cicatrice et de mon état de faiblesse, j'ai plus de force. Ces dernier jours c'est revenu, mais je reste en état de repos la plupart du temps. Temari est venu me voir, elle est toujours pas habitué à me voir dans mon état à moitié endormi. Ça ferais même peur à tout le monde. Elle m'a emmené mon fils, elle me la posé sur les cuisses, il semble tout petit. Je regarde ma sœur, je ne sais pas comment lui demander ça.

« Est-ce qu'il est normal ? »  
« Oui, il est en bonne santé même s'il est un peu petit. Tient, donne lui son biberon. »

Elle me montre comment faire, je tiens le biberon, il a de petites mèches grises comme son papa mais il me ressemble, même Temari le dit. Elle dit qu'il a mes yeux même si ceux de Kyo son brun. Il est trop chou.  
Temari m'annonce qu'elle ne pourra pas rester longtemps au village, elle a eu une permission parce que j'allais mal. Elle va tout raconter à Kankuro et même lui donner une photo de son neveux.

« Promet moi de faire attention à toi, j'ai parlé avec Itachi, je veux que tu acceptes son offre au moins au début, le médecin m'a dit que tu devais te reposer. Tu as minci, et déjà que tu n'as jamais été bien gros avant, il ne faut pas que ce soit trop. Pense à ton fils et à toi aussi. J'ai compris que tu ne voulais pas le dire au père mais fait attention. »

Elle m'embrasse sur le front avant de partir, je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle veut rester avec nous, elle a toujours été comme sa avec Kankuro et moi. Je fais faire le rot à Kyo et je le remets dans son lit. On va être un moment à l'hôpital. Naruto est venu le premier voir le petit Kyo, les autres on suivit. Itachi m'a dit qu'il viendrait me chercher quand je sortirais et que Neji allais s'occuper de me faire manger. Je commence en avoir marre que tout le monde me dise que je suis chétif.

Aux 3 semaines de Kyo on nous a laissé sortir, une infirmière m'a aidé à me mettre dans une chaise roulante, et même si mes bras son capables, dans un court instant de porter Kyo, le reste de mon corps reste très faible.

Je m'en veux de déranger Itachi et Neji, ils vont eux, aussi avoir leur enfant donc je me considère plus comme une gêne, surtout pour Neji. Il va devoir m'aider à me déplacer un minimum. Une fois bien installé, j'ai remercié l'Hyuga d'avoir mis le berceau prêt du lit, j'irais voir la chambre plus tard.  
J'ai eu un choc quand j'ai vu Kiba. Il est différent, je n'ai rien dit parce que Shikamaru m'a dit que ça le blesserais. Il est arrivé en premier, Itachi allais faire une petite fête ou une réunion avec ceux de notre situation. Il voulait que je sois la.

« Je sais, on a qu'à te mettre sur la chaise longue et si Kyo se réveille, je te l'emmènerais. Tu commence déjà à allez mieux, allez faut que tu te socialise un peu, pense à Kyo avec les enfants de Shika ou la fille de Kiba. » Dit Neji

« Ok mais que je ne te vois pas flipper si je dors » dit-je en appuyant sur le mot dors

**Le petit chapitre sur Kiba**

J'essais de comprend se que le médecin me dit, il vient de me dire que vu ma prise de poids a mis le bébé en danger, il ma expliquer mais les termes médical sa me dépasse. Il me dit qu'il va me faire plusieurs teste et on avisera si on doit me mettre en observation ou un accouchement d'urgence est mieux. C'est vrai que tout semble m'essouffler et que je ne vois plus mes pieds mais je ne voulais pas faire mal à Seiko. C'est vrai qu'Itachi et Gaara ne sont pas des exemples mais quand même je ne pensais pas avoir pris autant de poids. Akamaru la insinuer mais il depuis que Seiko est en route, il me boude, j'aurais pensé le contraire. Si nos places étaient inversées je serais resté avec lui et j'aurais évité que mon ami devienne comme Choji.

Je les laisse me faire des testes, ils ont dit que le bébé allais bien mais il avait peur qu'il soit incapable de tenir un mois, ils allaient voir si sa évoluais. Ils m'on brancher et mis un moniteur pour entendre le bébé et il allait préparer l'accouchement. Moi qui voulais que Sai sois la. Avant de me laisser me brancher je lui demande d'allez au toilette. Je me dandine au toilette, sais un cauchemar, j'ai réussi a rater sa et Sai qui m'avais prévenu. Il est porter disparu… j'espère que le bébé a rien… je m'en voudrais. Je pense devant le petit miroir, je soupire, je ne ressemble en rien au ninja que j'étais. Foutu situation.

Shino a enfin décider de venir me voir, sais quand même lui le parent, j'espère juste que ma fille n'aura pas peurs de lui mais je suis sur qu'il ferra un bon guide. Je lui parle de ma peur, comme a son habitude il écoute. Il me dit que si sa avais été aussi critique, ils m'auraient opérer rapidement.

C'est vrais j'espère que sa va allez.


	10. Je ne suis pas en couple avec Shikamaru…

Shikamaru est revenu assez énervé de la maison de ses parents, je ne suis pas très bon en relation parental mais ces quelques mois mon appris que sa mère fait peur. Les tensions sont encore plus fortes que je le pensais et ce, pour plusieurs raisons. Ils n'approuvent pas le nom des enfants, le fait qu'on veut les faire dormir ensemble ou leurs droits de grand parent. Ajoutons à ça qu'on ne veut pas faire de rite de mariage, c'est vrai on n'est pas très religieux mais ses parents pense que ça serais mieux pour les enfants. Je ne veux pas contredire Shikamaru parce que ça ma assez pris de temps pour lui prouver que je pouvais être responsable, mais je ne suis pas emballé par l'idée quand même.

« NARUTO ! »

J'accours dans la chambre, et à peine entré que Shikamaru me prend la main et la pose sur son ventre rond, qui depuis mon arrivée est dénudé. Depuis 3 mois il ne supporte pas le tissu sur son ventre, une chance que je le supplie de mettre quelques choses, sinon il serait entièrement nu.

« Zut, ils bougeaient, je leurs avait collé le CD que tu m'a acheté, j'avais l'impression qu'ils dansaient. »  
« Ils doivent me détester, à chaque fois ils ne veulent pas que je les ressente. »

Je me remets à bouder, ça fait 3 mois que j'essaie mais à chaque fois que j'arrive, ils arrêtent de bouger. Le médecin dit que Shikamaru pourrait mettre battre un record, le contraire de Gaara quoi. Ils sont encore petits donc ils ne peuvent pas nous fixer une date. J'espère jusque qu'ils vont être en santé…

« Ino est encore passé, on va être inondé de babiole si sa continue. Je l'aime bien mais elle m'épuise. On aurait du prendre Sasuke comme guide. » Lance Naruto

« Se sont mes amis, et Ino m'aurais tué si je n'avais choisi que Choji. »  
« Tu lui a bien fait promettre de l'empêcher de les gâter en nourriture. Je ne veux pas avoir des enfants bouboule. » Demanda le blond  
« Oui je lui est expliqué. »

Je retire ma main de son ventre un peu gêner, on se sent bien ensemble, mais ça reste étrange. Je ne c'est pas comment expliquer ça, mais j'adore le voir avec un ventre rond. Je le trouve mignon mais ça reste très intime ce geste. Le seul contact physique que j'ai c'est de lui toucher le ventre. Je sais aussi que je dois attendre qu'il me dise oui pour le toucher et même pour les fois ou je l'aide à se lever. Je l'ai déjà vu tout nu mais il était dans son bain.

J'attends de voir avec impatience mes enfants mais en même temps, il va être à nouveau mince, un peu comme un cure dent. J'ai bien fait une seul photo mais je vais m'ennuyer de son ventre. On dort rarement ensemble mais les quelques fois ou il a eu besoin de compagnie, j'avoue que sentir son ventre contre mon dos m'avait aidé à dormir. Ça y est, ça recommence, je remets ça. Je suis bizarre et je ne sais pas quoi penser, est-ce que c'est possible de trouver quelqu'un de mignon sans que ce soit sexuel? Je n'en sais rien et ça m'énerve...

On sonne à la porte, j'y vais répondre. Une jeune femme aux cheveux verts cours semble essayer de reprendre son souffle.

« On peut vous aidé ? »  
« Je suis une amie de Sakura, elle m'a demandé de vous dire une mauvaise nouvelle. Les médecins on du opérer mr. Kiba mais il a eu un problème, il na pas survécu à son accouchement. Il aurait fait une hémorragie interne assez importante. Ils ont pus sauver le bébé mais… »

Je reste sans voix, une boule étreignant ma gorge, les larmes me monte aux yeux, il a peut de temps, on mangeait des ramen chez ichiraku. Je n'arrive pas a assimiler la nouvelle.  
« Shikamaru, viens...merci de nous l'avoir dit. »

Je referme la porte, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Quand je l'ai vu il allait bien. Je commence à voir tout les pire scénarios, si ça devais arriver à Shikamaru, ok on se supportait à peine au début mais depuis ça c'est amélioré, mine de rien, je tiens à lui et puis je ne pourrais jamais m'occuper seul des jumeaux. Je panique. Je vois Shikamaru arriver, je lui dis la nouvelle avec les larmes aux yeux. Je sais que pour lui Kiba a toujours été un camarade de classe mais quand je le vois pâlir, je me dit que je me suis tromper, il semble lui aussi avoir de la peine pour Kiba. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait être aussi bouleversé que moi. Ces derniers mois ils c'étaient beaucoup rapproché mais je ne sais pas s'il réalise la même chose que moi. Je lui demande :

« Je commence à avoir peur, Kyo est malade et Kiba… Ce jutsu a peut être une bonne raison d'être interdit et Sai qui ne reviens pas. Je suis sur qu'il va finir orphelin. Je suis sûr qu'il va se passer quelque chose pour nous »

« Les médecins nous ont assuré que tout allait bien se passer, je pourrais rester une baleine encore plus et pour des jumeaux c'est souhaitable, donc prendre du poids, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi... Allez, sa va allez. »

« Mais la possibilité pour toi de te changer en fille pour … on en a parlé mais ça me fait peur. »

« C'est moi qui vais souffrir, tu aura qu'une main cassée au pire. Tout est fait pour que sa se passe bien. Allez reprends toi Naruto.»

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule, je panique trop mais j'ai peur pour les jumeaux en plus j'ai une petite mission à faire donc je dois partir. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à partir.

« Essais de ne pas attraper froid, le temps commence à être frais... Est-ce que je peux leurs dires bonne journée? » demande Naruto

Il lève les yeux mais dit oui, je m'accroupis pour être face au ventre.  
« Soyez tranquille, je reviens vite et si vous êtes sage, je vous amènerais un gros ramen pour vous. Ne tapez pas sur les nerfs de maman »

« Tu pourrais dire papa au moins, je ne suis pas encore une fille. »


	11. Dépression quand tu nous tiens

Je vois bien que Gaara déprime depuis que son fils est à nouveau à l'hôpital. Sa sœur m'a bien fait comprendre que je devais prendre soins de son frère. J'ai vite vu ce que Gaara a dit à Neji, il dort les yeux ouverts. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment dormir mais je doit essayer quelque chose pour qu'il remonte la pente. Il nous fait une déprime post accouchement même si son fils a un mois, son malêtre semble se prolonger à cause de ses problèmes de santé.

« Gaara »  
Il tourne la tête pour me regarder, ses yeux bleus me regarde fixement, et sans trembler je lui dis:  
« Allez viens on va dans un onsen proche, ça va te relaxer et on pourra parler tranquillement. »

Je ne le laisse pas réponde et je le force à se lever pour me suivre, je place une main contre son dos et on se dirige vers la source chaude. On rencontre l'infirmière qui m'a fait mon dernier examen avec Sakura. Il me la présente, je ne me souvenais pas de son prénom.

« Vous allez au Onsen vous aussi ? » demandais-je  
« Oui on travaille beaucoup c'est dernier temps. Tenten et Yuki devrais venir mais elles sont en retard. »  
« On pourrait faire quelque chose après, j'essaie d'aider Gaara, il n'a pas le moral mais je ne sais pas quoi faire.»  
« Les premier temps sont assez difficile mais son fils est loin d'être le plus à plaindre, je suis sûr qu'il est coriace » dit la jeune femme.

Elle semble avoir mon âge ou un peu plus jeune. Elle a les cheveux verts très courts. Elle semble très gentil, alors on décide de leur tenir compagnie, Sakura essais d'encourager Gaara, elle lui propose même de voir Yukom-Kun pour des rencontres, il pourrait l'aider. Je comprends alors qu'elle parle d'un psychologue très réputé.

Je vais essayer de l'y emmener. Il ne peut pas déprimer comme ça jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Les amies de Sakura arrivent, ladite Yuki a de long cheveux noir, je la salut et je remarque quelque chose sur sont épaule. Une ANBU, elle aurait dut mettre un chandail à manches plus longues, ce n'est pas très prudent. Je ne dis rien et on entre dans le bain chacun de notre coté. J'essaie de ne pas être choqué en le voyant nu, et je remarque d'ailleurs il a repris un peu de poids mais pourtant, c'est loin d'être suffisant.  
On plonge dans le bassin, je commence à lui expliquer que c'est normal ce qu'il lui arrive mais que d'être un parent seul n'aide pas. Qu'il ne faut pas qu'il culpabilise et que ça aurait pu arriver à d'autre que lui, car certaines personnes enceintes sont plus fragiles que d'autres. Cette conversation risque d'être longue au vue de son manque de réaction.

**Shino parent de remplacement**

Shino est depuis 4 heures à la maternité et je vais chercher Seiko pour la mettre dans ses bras.  
« Relève la tête. »

Je souri, je le rassure, son équipe a déjà commencé à mettre les choses du bébé dans sa chambre, et éventuellement c'est lui qui pourra décider de ce qu'il voudra garder ou pas. Kiba lui faisait confiance contrairement à ses parents qui sont responsable du fait que sa petite fille pourrait bien finir orpheline. Sans compter que Sai reste introuvable et on ne sait même pas si on pourra le retrouver et de toute manière, la question qu'on se pose, c'est dans quel état on risque de le revoir.

« Je peux te proposer un cours pour les jeunes parents, ça te donnerais une idée pour ne pas faire d'erreurs. Ne la secoue pas et ne la mets pas sur le ventre pour dormir. Je peux te donner du lait pour les prochains jours et l'adresse d'une boutique, elle pourra expliquer mieux que moi. »  
« Merci. »

Je dois déménager les affaires de chez Kiba à ma chambre, je remets la petite à Sakura. Une chance que mon père me soutienne. Je me souviens la première fois que j'ai vu Shikamaru et Naruto choisir un prénom, je pensais qu'il irait jusqu'au en arriver aux mains. Une fois le déménagement entre la maison de Kiba et la mienne, je retourne la chercher. Je ne pensais pas… parrain est comme un guide, je lui aurais donné des conseils ou je l'aurais gardé mais de là à avoir une fille, il y a une grosse différence, j'ai tellement peur.

Hinata a pris Akamaru chez elle pour l'aider à ne pas trop déprimer. Elle a toujours bien aimé Akamaru même si elle ne le comprend pas. Je passe chercher du lait et des couches et je vais la présenter à mon père. Je ne sais pas ce qui va m'arriver mais je vais essayer de faire ce que Kiba voulais. Elle n'a que 2 semaines, j'espère que ça va aller.


	12. Un grand stress pour Neji

Je souri devant les poses d'Itachi. Il a beaucoup hésité mais vu qu'on a des photos qui date d'au milieu de sa grossesse, je me suis dit qu'on devait en avoir une de la fin. Après on doit allez faire nos cours de respiration, c'est notre deuxième fois. A cause du jutsu, Itachi sera temporairement une femme donc il doit apprendre à poussé et moi à ne pas réagir excessivement. On a fini les derniers préparatifs, j'ai réussi avec Gaara à terminer se maudit meuble à assembler et on la même testé. Bon, il manque des pièces mais il se tient bien donc c'est le principal. Je vois un écriteau et à cause de l'ascenseur en panne, on doit monter à pieds. Je stresse un peu pour Itachi mais il me rassure doucement. On se retrouve donc à monter doucement les marches, une chance que la salle se trouve au premier sinon ça aurait été dur, mine de rien, c'est assez éprouvant.

On salut les autres couples en entrant dans la salle, je vois Shikamaru et Naruto. Le cours est assez complet. Elle nous explique qu'ils vont nous mettre le jutsu avant pour être sûr que ça se passe bien. Aujourd'hui on voit le touché, mon rôle est plus grand dans cette partie, on revoit la respiration et comment reconnaître une contraction. Dans les prochaines semaines, ils nous en restent 3, je vais devoir caresser et appuyer doucement sur son ventre. Bon, c'est ce que je faisais déjà mais là, elle nous explique comment et où appuyer. Le bébé va réagir, on nous dit de s'entrainer pour avoir plus l'habitude. J'ai peur que tout se passe trop vite et qu'on ne soit pas prêt. La femme me dit en me voyant paniquer de prendre la place d'Itachi pour que je me calme. Je suis de moins en moins calme, je panique plus souvent depuis le début de cette histoire.

Quand elle parle de Yoga, nous avons déjà commencé et je dire que je trouve ça drôle de voir Itachi en faire avec son gros ventre. Je ne dis rien et je participe. Elle nous montre les positions pour accoucher, Itachi semble aimer à 4 pattes. Le cours se passe bien et aussi étrange que cela puis paraître, on fait très bien le chien. Elle ajoute que la semaine prochaine, on va faire les exercices en piscine, on va donc devoir changer Itachi en fille pour le prochain cours, mais je suis sûr que physiquement, il ne va pas beaucoup changer avec son visage assez fin et ses longs cheveux noirs.

...

Plus la date s'approche et plus je commence à avoir peur, je suis sur qu'il va se passer quelque chose. C'est Sasuke qui m'a appelé, je réparais la clôture au fond du jardin quand je l'ai entendu. Il ma crié « Il a des contractions! » Je me suis précipité dans la cuisine, une assiette cassé et beaucoup d'eau m'indique qu'il n'avait pas qu'un début de contraction. Gaara me dit que les contractions sont distancer mais que Itachi semble très calme sur le divan du salon. Une chance que le sceau d'urgence se soit activé, je me place alors à coté de lui et je lui demande

« Sa va ? »  
« Oui... Sasuke va chercher le sac bleu. J'ai bien l'intention d'accoucher ici je déteste les hôpitaux. »

Ça m'a paru une éternité avant que Sakura arrive. Elle a vérifié tous ça et elle a regardé les minutes que Gaara notais depuis la perte des eaux, c'étaient des vrais contractions. Je l'aide à marcher, plutôt à se dandiner, le bébé semble pressé de sortir, ça commence à se rapprocher. Sakura l'installe dans notre chambre, elle disparaît entre ses jambes pour voir ou on il était rendu mais elle nous a dit qu'il n'est pas encore tout à fait prêt. On a recommencé a marcher dans la chambre, Sakura notait les contractions qui étaient de plus en plus douloureuses. Itachi me regarde avec un regard noir pour que je ne ris pas. Il est quand même en train de balancer les hanches de droite à gauche pour essayer de se détendre, c'est assez comique de le voir dans une posture pareille.

Ça y est, ça commence… On s'installe à nouveau sur le lit, moi d'un coté et Itachi commence à pousser. Je crois que c'est les 6 heures les plus longues et les plus désagréables de ma vie, Itachi est en train de me broyer la main et malgré ses efforts, ça ne semble pas près de sortir. Pousse… Allez… Respire… éponge… Pousse… Cris…

« Allez Pousse un bon coup, au prochain ça va être finit… Continu… retient. Relâche tout, respire fort… Une dernière et je vais pouvoir tirer, je vois sa tête Allez… Encore un effort Itachi... Ouiiiiii, on a réussi, enfin tu as réussi Itachi et je dois dire que vous avez une très jolie petite fille. »

Il à les larmes aux yeux, je suis content, Sakura vérifie le bébé et annule le jutsu sur Itachi. Elle la pose sur lui pour le contacte peau contre peau. Elle est petite et si mignonne. J'ai soudain une boule au fond de la gorge, je suis ému. Elle ressemble à Itachi mais elle a ma bouche. Elle semble contente d'être sur sa poitrine. Je l'a regarde mieux et remarque qu'elle a seulement quelques petit cheveux, elle a mon teint de peau, je pense soudain à quelque chose d'un peu idiot dans cette situation, mais elle va avoir des problèmes avec le soleil.

Je la prends et on le laisse se reposer. Je vais allez la présenter à Gaara et Sasuke. Il me semble que le temps passe vite, c'est, vrai je suis papa.

« Gaara, Sasuke, je vous présente Mioki. »  
« On peut la prendre ? » Demande Sasuke  
« Elle est tellement petite et adorable. » Dit Gaara


	13. Nuit blanche et noir secret

Il est tard, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me retrouve encore debout à serpenter les rues de Konoha pour faire dormir Kyo. Il est calme seulement quand je suis en mouvement. Je ne veux pas en demander plus à Itachi. Il vient d'avoir sa fille, je dois me débrouiller. J'ai voulu ne rien lui dire, je dois le faire seul. Tout est calme, je m'arrête pour lui acheter du lait, c'est vrai autant mettre au profit cette marche. Je sais bien que Sakura peut le prendre de temps en temps pour m'aider. Oui, je sais que son rôle de marraine lui tient à cœur. Après beaucoup de réflexion, j'ai finalement choisi Sakura, je vis avec Itachi donc… Elle m'a proposer de m'aider, elle semble avoir compris pourquoi je ne voulais pas me faire aider par Neji ou Itachi. Kyo s'endort enfin, je souris tendrement en le regardant.

En revenant à la maison, je vois Tenten sortir de chez Shino. Elle semble gênée mais je ne dit rien, on se salut et on retourne à nos occupations respectives. Je vais porter Kyo dans son berceau et je m'endors pour quelques heures. Kyo est quand même un bon bébé même si à cause de lui je suis obligé de dormir le jour. J'ai promis d'aller voir les autres pour que les enfants vois d'autres enfants. J'ai dit à Naruto que je passerais vu que Shikamaru n'a pas encore accouché. J'ai essayé de rassurer Naruto en lui disant qu'il est bien suivit mais il a un peu de mal.

J'habille Kyo, il ressemble à un panda avec son petit bonnet à oreilles. Neji et Itachi m'attendent à la sortie du quartier des Uchiwa. Itachi me sourit en voyant Kyo, Neji à Mioki en bandoulière, elle est plus petite que Kyo mais elle ressemble bien à ses parents. Elle a les yeux de Neji, je trouve que ça fait un beau mélange. Il ne fait pas encore très froid alors Shino nous a proposé d'aller dans sa cours pour tous se retrouver.

Je me demande s'il se débrouille bien, je ne connais pas Shino mais il semble assez mature pour s'occuper de la fille de son ami. Il nous a dit qu'il allait y avoir un enterrement pour Kiba la semaine prochaine, on attend seulement que tout le monde sois la.

« Je suis sur que sa va être gai, tout le monde en veut à sa mère de lui avoir fait ça, c'est de sa faute s'il a pas survécu, l'ambiance promet d'être froide et j'espère qu'elle va s'en prendre plein la figure »  
C'est vrai, mais au moins la petite n'est pas orpheline même si on ne sait pas où est Sai. J'espère qu'il va revenir.

On arrive chez Shino, sa mère nous ouvre, elle trouve nous enfants mignons. On se dirige vers la cours, on voit Haruki, Hinata et Sakura. La petite Seiko est dans les bras de Haruki qui est devenu marraine quand Shino est devenu papa. Elle semble bien prendre la nouvelle. Je salut les filles et je passe Kyo à sa marraine. Sakura dit que je devrais prendre plus de photos, que ça lui ferait un album quand il sera grand, mais j'en est déjà plus d'une dizaine et il va grandir et je ne pouvais pas toutes les prendre à l'hôpital non plus.

Hinata prend la fille de son cousin, sa nièce donc, je prends une photo des filles et on les mets dans leur parc pour qu'ils s'amusent tous ensemble et fasse un peu mieux connaissance. On en profite, nous adulte pour parler autour du feu. Shino m'a demandé si j'allais redevenir un ninja. Pour le moment je ne sais pas, je vais attendre de pouvoir au moins le laisser à la garderie.

« Tu devrais t'inscrire tout suite, la liste est longue et l'admission est difficile. »  
« Sakura a raison, on a fait la demande au milieu de ma grossesse et on commence seulement à être dans les premiers. » dit Itachi  
« Mais je ne sais pas si je vais redevenir un ninja, je pourrais ouvrir une boutique, pour le moment je ne sais pas, je ne me suis pas encore décidé. L'hokage ne me laissera pas reprendre les missions aussi vite que se soit Itachi ou moi. »

« Oui à cause de la période d'après grossesse. J'ai lu cette règle quelque part et si c'est pendant 14 mois, je vais avoir le temps, surtout si ma fille est à la garderie, de me remettre en forme »  
« C'est quoi cette règle ? »  
« Tout ninja qui a un enfant, du moins en général les femmes ninja, ont du repos imposé, c'est comme des vacances, il est dit que partir en mission tout de suite après avoir eu un bébé peut nuire à celui-ci »

« Il y a aussi un coté médical, mais je l'ai étudié qu'en surface. » dit Sakura  
Ça fait un moment que je me demande si je vais pouvoir laisser Kyo, Neji lui peux toujours compter sur Itachi et inversement alors que moi non. Shino me sors de mes pensées en me demandant

« Tu pourrais venir au cours pour jeune parents, ils pourront surement t'aider pour ses nuits. »  
« Oui ça pourrait m'aider. »

Haruki rempli à nouveau mon verre, j'arrive toujours pas à croire que je suis papa à mon âge. C'est vrai quoi, je vais seulement avoir 17 mais à cause de Shukaku, je ne me suis pas vraiment posé la question d'avoir des enfants ou non. Je sais que les porteurs de Bijuu mâle sont plus enclin à pouvoir porter un enfant mais sa restait à mes yeux une histoire, enfin plus un mythe non fondé. Et la mère de Naruto en est la preuve si on suivait cette histoire les femmes jinchuriki

« Gaara, je peux prendre Kyo si tu veux dormir, tu semble au bout du rouleau »  
« Je sais mais je… »

« Laisse moi t'aider ou même Itachi, lui peux dormir au moins, et on a souvent remarqué qu'à certains moment tu es dans la lune, tu n'as plus aucune réactions, ne le prend pas mal, je sais que c'est ton seul moyen de dormir mais tu le fais de plus en plus souvent et c'est inquiétant. Si tu recommences à être aussi fatigué, ce n'est pas Kyo qui va avoir droit a un séjour à l'hôpital mais toi, et séjour obligatoire. » Me menace Sakura

C'est vrai que je suis mince mais je ne veux pas que Kyo perde son père. Tout le monde me conseille d'en parler à l'autre parent, que ça m'aidera mais je ne veux pas. Je pars avant les autres, je dois allez voir Naruto avec Kyo et il commence à faire un peu froid dehors et même si les bébés sont habillé, je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il tombe malade. Je salut tout le monde et me je dirige vers la maison de Shikamaru.


	14. Le village de l'ardoise attaque

Merci pour tout vos commentaires, l'histoire tire a sa fin dans plus au moins 2 ou 3 chapitres. Donner moi votre avis sur une suite posible sur le future des enfants. Et merci a ma corectrice qui a dut s'arracher les cheveux a la corection.

« Il n'est pas question que je monte toutes ses marches, tu m'as bien regardé? »

« Il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à nous. Allez va y »

Le village est en alerte rouge dû à une évasion du village, je ne sais pas grand-chose, je ne suis pas dans le coup cette fois ci. Je retourne tenir compagnie à Gaara, Naruto veux que je lui montre le nouveau jeu que je lui ai appris, mais je pense que ça ne va pas être super, Kyo a des coliques et hurle en permanence depuis 3 jours. Je commence en avoir marre, je suis le seul à ressembler à un mammouth, le médecin quand à lui dit que c'est normal, mais je ne suis pas un éléphant, je déteste mon physique.

Je vais rejoindre Gaara, on dois quand même être prudent, les informations sont filtrées et on ne sait pas si l'invasion est importante ou non. Je crains que s'ils arrivent jusqu'à nous, le bébé va nous vendre avec ses cris. Je ne peux pas me battre et je suis sur que Gaara a pas récupéré son chakra, donc on va être dans la merde si ça devais empirer. Pourquoi il pleure plus se bébé ?

J'entre dans le salon et le bébé dors alors qu'on essai depuis 3 heures de le calmer. Il est calme parce qu'il entend les combats qui se déroulent dehors à cause de la fenêtre ouverte. Il est déjà bizarre ce gamin, la violence semble le calmer... Hoo, j'ai une idée, je me dandine jusqu'à ma chambre, je dois encore avoir se vieil appareil, on a qu'a enregistrer les bruits comme ça Gaara n'aura qu'a les faire jouer pour avoir la paix. J'ouvre la fenêtre qui donne sur la cour et je mets l'enregistreur en marche. On va avoir des élocutions de technique, des bruits de kunai qui s'entrechoquent et des cris.

Je vais expliquer mon idée à Gaara, ça vaut la peine d'essayer. Je me rassois à cause de mon ventre, tout me semble plus difficile mais les jumeaux ne semblent pas vouloir sortir, ils pensent même me faire une césarienne malgré le jutsu que je porte depuis deux semaines.

« Je voulais te demander… »

On voit une boule de feu traverser la rue en face de la maison.

« La cicatrice te fait encore mal ? »

« Quelque fois mais sinon la plupart du temps ça ne fait que de me lancer légèrement, mais tu sais, j'ai toujours eu la peau sensible. Ils ont prévu une date ? »

« Ils pensent pour la fin du mois, je ne veux pas que mes jumeaux soient trop jeune. Kyo va avoir seulement 3 mois.»

« Ils seront tous dans la même classe, j'ai peurs que Shukaku soit présent chez Kyo, contrairement à Naruto chez qui il est enfermé. »

« Je suis sur que ça va allez. »

Les bruits se rapprochent mais Kyo reste endormi, je remarque que Gaara à les mains jointe depuis un moment, Je ne sais pas s'il a fait des signes avant que je le remarque, rien ne semble se produire donc je me demande ce qu'il fait. Il semble revenir à lui et me regarde

« Ça va, je voulais voir si les combats c'étaient éloignés… »

Je ressens une douleur dans le bas du ventre mais surtout dans le bas du dos. Je m'agrippe à ce que je peux. Ça disparaît rapidement. Une contraction… ! Il fallait que se soit maintenant, Naruto est parti i heures. Gaara a eu une césarienne donc sa m'aide pas, il ne va pas pouvoir autant m'aider…

« Merde dit moi pas que… »

« Calme toi, ce n'est que la première, ils ont surement ressenti mon jutsu d'urgence. »

« Oui mais s'ils sont occupés avec ce qui se passe dehors où qu'ils ne peuvent pas venir à cause des risques... j'arriverais jamais à t'accoucher moi et on ne se rendra jamais à l'hôpital sans se faire tuer. »

« C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi paniqué et en même temps ça ne va pas avec l'idée que je me faisait de ta personnalité. »

« J'espère juste que quelqu'un a reçu le jutsu d'urgence. »


	15. Retour a l'hôpital

Pour une fois que Naruto est hospitalisé en même temps que moi. On a eu de la chance que le médecin arrive, je ne pense pas que Gaara aurais pus m'accoucher sans problème, je n'aurais pas aimé rester une fille a cause de se foutu Jutsu. Tout est redevenu stable depuis que je suis à l'hôpital et même si ma situation n'est pas la meilleure a cause des jumeaux, ils sont optimistes. J'ai dû accoucher dans le salon, mais elle a put nous conduire ensuite à l'hôpital. Elle m'a rassuré, que malgré une perte de sang plutôt important, je ne suis pas en danger. Je suis quand même chanceux pour un accouchement imprévu de jumeau à la maison.

Mes enfants vont bien. Choji est venu nous voir, il a été surpris par les yeux d'Haku mais il na rien dit sur se fait. Il a même dit qu'elle était belle, il a ensuite pris Misato dans ses bras. Plus je les regardes et plus je me dit qu'on ne risque pas de les mélange, et puis j'ai eu une autre bonne surprise, maman a finalement dépassé nos désaccords pour venir voir ses petits enfants. Mon père ma touché quand il m'a tapoté l'épaule comme pour me dire qu'il me faisait confiance.

« Tu veux prendre ton petit fils papa ? »  
« Vous avez choisit quels prénoms ? »  
Je lui donne mon fils et je lui dit :

« Misato et Haku. Je ne sais pas encore si mon fils a du chakra de Kyuubi mais je garde le moral, je me dis que ça aurait pu être pire mais je vais les aimé comme un père même s'ils sont différents. »  
« Les médecins ne t'ont rien dit de plus précis ? » Demande ma mère en regardant Haku

« Ma fille a un chakra différent mais ils ne savent pas pourquoi Misato y a réchappé, par contre elle ne sera pas comme Kyo. Gaara m'a expliqué la différence avec lui et Naruto. Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir tout compris mais elle est quand même ma fille. »

« Tu es père maintenant fils. »  
Je souris, on parle un peu mais je dois me reposer, une infirmière mets mes parents dehors et emmène les enfants pour me laisser dormir. Elle me dit de l'appeler dans quelques heures pour qu'elle revienne me les donner. Un peut après la visite de mes parents, un cri me réveille.  
« Laissez moi passez ! »

Je vois Naruto couvert de bandage entrer dans ma chambre, Minato gazouille sur mes genoux, le petit se débat avec sa couverture grise avec la marque de mon clan dessus. Naruto vient nous voir, depuis leurs naissances il est hospitalisé à cause du jutsu ennemie qui a ressues. On l'a empêché de venir nous voir.

« Je me demandais quand tu arriverais à les semer, viens voir ton fils. Haku est parti se faire faire des tests. Ils vont enfin nous laisser sortir pour de bon. »  
Je le vois soupirer et me dit se qu'il pense des testes de Haku

« Ils ont peur qu'elle soit Kyuubi, je le sens encore en moi, elle ne peut être lui. Ils devraient le savoir qu'il est derrière une porte. Si je ne l'ouvre pas il va rester en moi. »  
« Moi aussi je le pense mais elle a fait peurs a tout le monde dans elle a ouvert les yeux alors ils préfèrent prendre des précautions. »

« Promet moi qu'elle ne connaitra pas ce que j'ai vécu à cause de Kyuubi ou de moi. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient mis a pars a cause que leur père est un montre. »

Je le rassure et je lui donne Misato, il est ému, c'est la première fois que je vois Naruto aussi heureux. Je pause ma main sur son bras, il me sourit sans lâcher des yeux son fils.

« J'en reviens pas je suis papa, je suis heureux, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur, je n'ai moi-même jamais eu de père, je ne sais absolument pas comme faire... »

« Je suis sur que ça va bien se passer et même s'ils ne semblent pas d'accord avec nous, je suis sur qu'on va y arriver. »

Je comprends se que peux ressentir Naruto mais mes parents son venus, ils sont partant pour les garder et ils ne seront pas seul il va avoir Kyo, Seiko et Mioki donc je suis optimiste. On va s'en sortir.

« Je dois allez remercier Gaara, tu pense que c'est Sukaku qui a calmé ce qui pensais être Kyuubi? Mais quand j'y pense, moi-même je suis plus calme quand Gaara est là »  
« Je ne sais pas mais j'ai été chanceux de l'avoir auprès de moi, il était là au bon endroit au bon moment. »

Une infirmière nous dit qu'on va pouvoir sortir demain matin, les enfants et moi, Naruto lui va devoir rester un peu plus longtemps pour qu'ils arrivent à savoir ce que se jutsu lui a fait exactement.


	16. Fin ou commencement

J'en reviens pas Kyo a un an, je ne sais pas s'il en a conscience mais tout ses amis sont venu et même quelques petits de la garderie. Tout le monde a pu entrer dans la maison malgré sa petite taille. On a rénové une maison du cartier des Uchiwa, pas la plus grande mais elle est assez confortable donc je ne me plaint pas. Je peux donc laisser Neji et Itachi dans leur intimité et ils ne me demande pas d'argent pour la maison. On surveille les enfants mais ils s'amusent tranquillement, alors on commence à se détendre tranquillement. Il est super éveillé comme petit, il parle avec Seiko en babillant assez fort je dois dire. Même s'il a des colères assez fréquentes, je pense que Sukaku à raté son coup, il n'est pas en lui. J'ai aussi remarqué que même s'il dort, il ne fait pas de sieste comme les autres. Si c'est seulement ça l'effet qu'a Sukaku sur lui je vais m'en accommoder assez facilement et en plus ça me fera de la compagnie.  
« Dit tout suite que je suis gros ! »

Je vois Naruto poursuivre Shikamaru dans la cours, je suis sûr que ça ne va pas durer ses deux la. Depuis la naissance des jumeaux, ils se cris dessus sans arrêt. Je ne sais pas comment ils vont faire avec les bébés s'ils décident de ne plus habiter ensemble mais je me trompe peut être, du moins je l'espère.

D'un œil vif, j'ai vu un rapprochement entre Tenten et Shino, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder la dessus que j'entends un des bébés pleurer. Shino et moi somme les plus prêt donc on va voir se qui se passe.  
« Kyo, on ne frappe pas ses amis. »

Je prends Kyo, même si c'est sa fête, il ne doit pas blesser ses amis, je l'emmène donc dans son parc. Shino est déjà dans la cuisine pour consoler Minato qui a une marque sur le bras. J'entends Kyo pleurer mais je ne dois pas…

« T'as bien fait. »  
« Oui mais c'est assez dur. »

« Il va comprendre que s'il veut revenir jouer, il ne doit pas faire de mal à ses amis. C'est rien de bien grave va. Allez un bisous et c'est disparu.» dit Shino en se retournant vers le bébé.

On va reporter Minato et on retourne voir les autres. Sakura a vraisemblablement calmé le couple en crise, Lee fait des singeries pour amuser Yuki mais ça ne semble pas être encore ça entre ses deux la. Tout le monde s'amuse bien... après un petit moment, je vais voir si Kyo c'est calmé et comme c'est le cas, je le ramène avec les autre pour le gâteau. On en a fait deux, un pour les petits pour qu'ils puissent jouer avec et nous on prendra celui des adultes. On leurs donne un morceau de gâteau et comme le je pensais, une vraie bataille de sucrerie commence mais ils semblent tellement s'amuser que je ne dit rien.

« Tu veux vraiment que je reste gros hein. »  
« Tu ne va pas recommencer avec ça, tu viens d'accoucher c'est normal que tu sois un peux rond. »

« C'est vrais regarde moi, il me reste encore du poids à perdre. Si tu veux on s'entrainera ensemble, Lee ne me laisse pas une minute de repos depuis que je lui ai dit qu'il pourrait s'ouvrir un gymnase avec ses techniques spéciales pour entrainer les autres. »

Je me joins à la conversation même si moi je n'ai pas ce problème, je suis toujours mince comme un clou.  
« Tu pourrais essayer mais mange ce gâteau, tu ne peux pas vivre que de laitue et d'eau, tu n'est pas un lapin bon sang. »

Je souris, j'aime bien cette ambiance et même si je suis seul avec Kyo on forme quand même une grande famille. Itachi et Shino sont un peu comme les vieux sages. Même si Shikamaru, Naruto et Neji sont assez réactifs entre eux, j'ai vu que Naruto semblait tolérer Neji un peu plus qu'avant. J'espère que l'avenir va s'annoncer brillant pour nous et nos enfants.

FIN

merci de m'avoir suivi, une suite est en préparation sur la vie des enfants tout commentaire est le bienvenu. Je suis desoler si la fin ne vous plait pas


	17. Merci et question

merci a tous pour vos commentaires pour le père de Kyo, je voulais vous laisser y pensée et faire un petit sondage ma correctrice la trouver.

Essayer un nom, j'aimerais savoir qui vous penser que sa peux être Je pense faire une autre histoire au début je voulais faire une suite mais l'idée ne me viens pas donc essayer un indice.

Vous le connaissez sais un perso connu


End file.
